


Five landmarks, one relationship

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Ranverse [10]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few glimpses into Nagi and Mamoru's life together. Stupidly romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five landmarks, one relationship

**Five minutes**

Mamoru gasped. He was still shaking, and Nagi looked flummoxed, too.

It had been... Well, it'd been _short,_ but it'd been _good,_ and Nagi seemed to have enjoyed it too, or it wouldn't have been quite so. Short.

Nagi still had his shirt on. "We should," he said, looking a bit lost.

"Bed?" Mamoru suggested.

"Yeah," Nagi said. "Yours." Mamoru's was bigger so Ran could come in and cuddle in the mornings. _Better lock the door,_ he thought vaguely.

It'd be _good,_ again.

It would _definitely_ last longer this time.

 

**Five hours**

Mamoru woke up alone; it took him a second to realize he hadn't expected to. Of course, Nagi had left. Of course.

He thought. His pants were...somewhere. He should find them before Ran got up and started asking questions he couldn't begin to answer. Nagi's clothes were...he'd better get those too.

When he'd rounded everything up, he dropped it all in the hamper, and stood at the door of Nagi's room. "You can come in," the voice said softly. Mamoru started, swallowed hard.

"For a minute," he said. Nagi nodded and shifted to let him under the covers.

 

**Five days**

They didn't touch in front of Ran. It was easier. They didn't want to get her hopes up; they didn't want her to feel responsible for keeping their relationship-- whatever it was-- private.

Still, as they stood in the endless security queue, Mamoru thought it might have been nice to just stand together, to feel the warmth from Nagi's arm. He shifted his weight and sighed.

A stray breeze ruffled his hair, and he smoothed a stray curl, wondering where the fresh air might be coming from; then Nagi caught his eye and winked, and he understood.

He smiled back.

 

**Five months**

Mamoru rested his face in his hands. The only sensible solution would be to fire his entire staff and start over.

The door opened. A cup of hot tea appeared at the edge of his vision, and fingers landed gently on his shoulders.

Fine, he wouldn't fire the _entire_ staff.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Nagi said, fingers digging deeper into Mamoru's muscles.

"I know."

"We'll fix it."

"I know."

Nagi leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Ochi's fired."

"Good."

The second kiss brushed his neck. "I cancelled your meetings for the rest of the day."

"Better."

 

**Five years**

Nagi was twisting the ring on his finger.

"You don't have to wear it," Mamoru said.

"I want to," Nagi said, wrenching it again. "I think I need to get it resized."

"You've had it resized twice."

"Jewelry never fits right," Nagi said. "I don't know why."

"You could put it on a chain."

Nagi took it off and considered. "Maybe."

Mamoru reached over and touched his hand. "You really--"

"I _want_ to," Nagi snapped. "I never thought I'd...."

Mamoru bit his lower lip and looked at his own ring. "We'll get you a chain," he said.

"Okay."


End file.
